


Day Sixteen

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Sixteen Prompt: Any Ship.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha/Kouga
Series: Inuvember 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 5





	Day Sixteen

Kagome giggled at the irritable hanyou, as she pulled his into a high ponytail. Kouga laid off to the side, perfectly aware that Inuyasha was much more temperamental on the night of the new moon, so it would be best to not say the wrong thing. Especially when Kouga's fondness of how cute he found this new tradition seemed to prompt Inuyasha's ire. Wearing matching hairstyles was, apparently, not enough to put him at ease or distract him.

"This is stupid" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome grinned, "If I'm annoying you, I'll stop."

"I didn't say you were annoying me!"

Kouga hid laughter behind a cough, "You know, you both look cute with your hair up. You two should wear your hair up more."

"Fuck you!"

"Any time you want."

"Kagome, tell him to stop ruining my attempts to insult him!"

Kagome laughed at that, "No way... though I might just take up on that offer instead."

Kouga blew her kiss, which caused more laughter from the young miko, while Inuyasha groaned out loud. He hated moonless nights. And he especially hate the teasing he got from his two partners. It was all in good fun, but still, he preferred it when he was making on of them flustered and embarrassed. Instead, he just slumped and glared at the two people he trusted more than anything.

"Don't be a grumpy puppy."


End file.
